


Nachts

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurt, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Thiel Is Comforting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Das Erlebnis mit G.O.D. ist an Boerne nicht spurlos vorübergegangen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Nachts

Die Kälte des Metalls dringt durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes. Er versucht zu sprechen, doch er kann nicht. Er, der sonst so eloquent ist, kann nur dumpfe Geräusche durch einen schmuddeligen Stofffetzen fraglicher Herkunft pressen. 

Er bettelt. Fleht. 

„Du wirst mein letztes Werk, mein Liebster. Mein Meisterwerk. Mach dir bewusst, wie glücklich du dich schätzen kannst! G.O.D. hat dich erwählt!“  
In seinen Ohren dröhnt die Maschine. Keine Befreiung, keine Rettung, die naht, nichts. Nur das bedrohliche Gluckern des Formaldehyds und G.O.D.s Lippen, die sanft seine schweißnasse Stirn berühren. 

§ § § § § § § § § §

Boerne schreckt aus dem Schlaf. Sein Pyjama ist nassgeschwitzt, aber er friert, als hätte er Schüttelfrost. Blind tastet er nach dem Schalter seiner Nachttischlampe, findet ihn nicht gleich und gerät noch mehr in Panik. Er glaubt, G.O.D.s Gesicht in der Dunkelheit zu sehen, sein leises, spöttisches Lachen zu hören…

„Boerne?  
“  
Er zuckt zusammen, als ein warmer Körper sich von hinten an ihn schmiegt. Eine Hand tastet nach seiner.

„Boerne, alles okay?“, fragt Thiel. Seine Stimme klingt nach Schlaf, tiefem, traumlosen Schlaf. Einem Schlaf, den Boerne herbeisehnt, der ihm jedoch schon lange nicht mehr zuteilwurde. Seit…

„Hast du wieder geträumt?“ Thiel streichelt seine Schultern, fährt ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Davon?“

Boerne kann nur nicken. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob seine Stimmbänder im Moment normale Worte produzieren könnten…oder ob er zu schreien beginnt, wenn er den Mund öffnet.  
Ohne es zu merken, wird sein Atem hektischer und flacher. Ein bekanntes, beinahe schon vertrautes Engegefühl macht sich in seiner Brust breit. Er kann nicht atmen, bekommt einfach keine Luft mehr, obwohl der Pathologe in ihm nonchalant eine freie Luftröhre und funktionsfähige Lungenflügel feststellt.

„Schsch. Ganz ruhig“, brummt Thiel. Er umarmt Boerne jetzt, zieht seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und lehnt den ganzen angstgeschüttelten Körper an seinen warmen, festen sicheren. So lange, bis Boernes Atem ruhiger wird, und tiefer. Thiel zieht ein Taschentuch unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und wischt Schweiß und Tränen von Boernes Gesicht. Dann zwingt er ihn mit sanfter Gewalt nach unten, bis sie nebeneinander im Bett liegen. Er murmelt dumme, liebevolle, beruhigende Worte und wärmt Boernes kalte Zehen, bis sich G.O.D.s Fratze in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr ausmachen lässt. 

„Ich bin bei dir. Und ich bleibe bei dir und passe auf dich auf. Und jetzt schlaf, Boerne.“ Thiel Stimme klingt so weich und richtig und nach zuhause und …einfach nach Thiel eben. 

Und Boerne schläft ein.


End file.
